


Make Love To Me (like it's our last chance...it's the end of the world)

by Kaimu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to laugh, but the look on his face prevents you to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love To Me (like it's our last chance...it's the end of the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: buh? the POV maybe...Oh and no, Im not laughing with people who really believe in the calendar of the Mayas.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people used in this fic. The words and the plot are mine. I don't think Ryan really believes in the end of the world, but in his fic he does.

You think it might be a little strange, the way Ryan has been hanging all over you through the whole day. True, he is an affectionate person, but...this time it's a little much.

Also, the way he drags you to McDonalds, just to get himself stuffed full in burgers and other junkfood surely seems a little alarming. Especially because he still has to go training and his coach won't be amused.

As soon as you two get home, he's hanging all over you again. You go and take a walk with the dogs, but he insists that he'll go with you. You don't know what the hell has gotten into him, because he has barely left your side.

He almost went with you to the men's room when you had to pee. That was too much for you. You practically yelled at him to stay in his damn seat. Which you regretted immediately afterwards because he looked so damn defeated. Although you didn't have a clue why.

Still, you don't bother asking what's wrong. If he wants to talk to you about it, he will. That's how Ryan is.

When night falls and you're in bed together, he starts kissing you with so much passion, you almost loose your breath. When you pull away to breathe, he looks at you, begging, _pleading_ for you to fuck him.

You take over control, push him on his back and start prepping him. It doesn't take long before he orders you to stick your dick up in his ass already.

You're looking down at him while you're thrusting inside of him, him matching you with his hips thrust for thrust, and he's looking straight up at you. You're surprised by what you see in his eyes.

They're wide open and the deepest blue you've ever seen them. Emotions are shifting inside them. His stare is so insense, more intense than ever. It should scare you, but it doesn't.

What does scare you is the desperation you see in his eyes.

You don't know what's wrong, so you wish he would just open up to you so you can help him.

You both come almost at the same time, maybe he a little bit before you, and you collapse on top of him, your breath warm against his skin.

Neither of you bother to clean up or shower, you just shift around until you're both comfortable.

You feel his hand come up to the back of your head. Feel him card his fingers through your hair. It's not something he does an awful lot, but it always feels nice, feels safe.

"I love you." You hear him whisper and that's a definite sign that something's tremendously wrong; because he never tells you he loves you, neither do you tell him. You're just that kind of couple who lets actions speak for words instead of the other way 'round. You don't talk about emotions, because you both think it's too girly.

Ryan's confession grabs you by the throat.

You don't know what to do. Don't know what to say...how to say it back. You let your breath even out and pretend you're asleep.

It's the coward's way out, but you'll take it right now.

\--++--

When you wake up, it feels like there's something heavy lying on your chest and you can't breathe. You panic for just a second until you look down and see that it's Ryan, pressing you hard into the mattress, his head on your shoulder, you can feel your shoulder getting moisty.

Wait a minute...Moisty?! Is he...?

"Ry?" you ask softly, then get anxious when you hear a sob in return. "Ry. What's wrong?"

You try to push him away a little, but his grip on you is strong. You do manage to make him lift up his head to look at you.

"We're alive." he says hoarsely and you blink, having no clue what he's babbling about. "We're alive!" he repeats, with something like awe and surprise in his voice and you frown.

"Did you have a nightmare?" you ask and he just shakes his head, then points to the calendar on the wall next to your bed when he sees you don't understand what he's saying.

December 22nd. The day after December 21th. The day the world would end. Or so they said...

You want to laugh, but the look on his face prevents you to.

You know, contrary to popular believe, that Ryan isn't stupid. He just isn't good with finding his words during interviews and well, maybe he's a little naive as well. But that's what makes him even cuter than he already is.

"God," Ryan moans, "Now you must think I'm stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid."

"Well, most people do."

"I'm not most people." you go on, even if he looks away."Besides, I think it's very sweet that you would want to spend your last day on earth with me fucking your brains out."

He rolls his eyes and slaps your chest.

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not." he snorts and you know he doesn't believe you. You place your finger under his chin and turn his head so he's looking at you. "I'm not making fun of you. Our sex is always great, but last night, it was special."

He's staring into your eyes, like they're boring into your soul. Then his eyes widen and he backs away, his lower lip trembling a little.

"You heard." his voice is whisper soft. You know what he's referring to and you nod. There's no use in lying.

"Fuck." he breaths and stares wildly at you. "Just...Just forget what I said... Forget what I did...Forget everything about this, ok?"

He's out of the bed before you can answer, but you can't let him go, not like this, so you grab for him and hold on tight to his leg because it's the first thing you can reach.

"I can't." you say, then clear your throat when you realize you sound a little croaky. "I can't forget what you said." You feel his muscles tense under your fingers and you squeeze, hoping it comes over reassuringly. "Look at me, Ry."

It last a little while until he turns around to look at you, but when he does you look straight into his eyes and make sure he doesn't look away.

"I can't forget," you whisper softly, "Because I love you too."

His eyes get that sparkle again and the smile on his face is so wide you're actually afraid his face might burst, but you can't help but smile back and tug at his leg.

"Get back into bed, Doggy."

He does so with a jump and you both chuckle when you're almost wrestling on the bed to get into the right position to grab some more sleep, because, you just checked your clock, it's way too fucking early to be up on a day that you're both free from duties.

You're lying on your back, his head on your chest and his arm around your waist, trailing figures on his back when suddenly he groans again.

"Oh shit. I ate all that junkfood." he groans again, burying his face into your chest. "Gregg is gonna kill me."

This time you do laugh. And, after a minute of pouting, he's laughing right along with you.

If this would be the end of the world. It wouldn't be that bad at all.


End file.
